Jealousy
by xechada la pirate
Summary: Quinn knows what she wants. The only problem is that she doesn't know how to get it. A night she overhears a conversation that help her form a plan.
1. prologue

_**It is an AU of what happened after the winter break. There will be some parts that will stick to canon, but not much. In this, Sebastian transferred to McKinley to try to seduce Blaine. **_

_**I don't own Glee, otherwise Dave would be present more.**_

**Jealousy**

The hallways were empty and dark. Kurt shuddered at the thought of what could happen to him if some homophobic jock found him. It was a little ironic, considering that he was there to meet his ex-bullies. The last time that they talked was in November in a gay bar, so Kurt was sure that he didn't risk anything.

Kurt huffed and looked at his watch. The Dragons of Thurston were at McKinley to play against the Titans; he saw this as a perfect opportunity to get news from the other boy. Therefore, after the end of the game that Thurston won, he had texted Dave to ask him to meet him in front of the French class once he had finished changing.

As he looked at the door, a small smile came to his lips. He remembered the way that Dave cried in front of him and apologized. He had come so far in a little more than one year. He heard footsteps behind him and turned. Dave was there, looking around nervously, as if he was afraid that someone would jump out of the dark and attack him.

"Hi, David. Congratulations on your win." The boy met his eyes and gave him a shy smile.

"Thanks, but shouldn't you root for the other team? After all, your brother and friends are in it." At this point, he had reached him and they were at the exact same spot that Dave had apologized.

"Well, you're my friend too and I have the right to root for whoever I want. I will just pretend to be disappointed in front of them." They chucked a little at this. After a moment, Dave began to switch from one foot to another.

"You really think so? That we are friends... Even after all the crap that I gave you?"

"Of course I do. You were not the same person that you are at this moment. The past is in the past, so we don't need to keep worrying about it. It will be better for both of us to concentrate on the future." Dave nodded, not knowing what to say to make Kurt see how grateful he was.

"So, is this why you asked me to come? To congratulate me?"

"It's a part of it; I also wanted to ask you how you were doing since the last time that we talked."

"Not much, just playing football, concentrating on my grades, keeping my head low." He shrugged, not wanting to elaborate more. "I still didn't tell anybody that I'm gay if that's what you wanted to know."

"I didn't just want to know that, I really want to know how things are for you." Kurt crossed his arms in front of him, hurt that Dave thought that was all he cared about. When he saw that he had upset Kurt, Dave felt ashamed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed what your intentions were. Since you really want to know, I'm fine. Sometimes I miss McKinley and my friends, especially since I haven't really made any at Thurston. I feel a little lonely, but it's better than having to hide behind a mask and playing the asshole. What about you? How are things here at McKinley?"

"It could be better." Dave met his eyes with curiosity, not prepared to that kind of answer.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you remember the guy that was dancing with Blaine at Scandals?" Dave nodded, not only did he remember him from that night, he had also seen him many times on his own. "Well, he transferred to McKinley to try to get Blaine."

"What a douche!"

"I agree. That means that now I have to always keep an eye on them to be sure that they don't end up alone together and that it's even harder to get a solo."

"Why do you need to keep an eye on them? Don't you trust Blaine?"

"I do, but I don't trust Sebastian. There's also the fact that Blaine seems to have some difficulty putting Sebastian in his place and telling him to leave him alone. Why is it always so difficult for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about my love life. First, there was Finn; he is straight, that means that I was doomed from the start. The same thing happened with Sam, even if I still have some doubts about him. Then there was Blaine, and it took months before he realized that I had feelings for him and then weeks before he did anything about it. I thought that was it, that everything will be alright now and that I would have a perfect senior year, but no. Sebastian came along and decided to mess with my relationship. What's worse is that I'm a little jealous that he is going after Blaine. Don't get me wrong, Sebastian does not interest me, but it would have been nice to have someone interested in me without me having to work for months before they notice me. And now here I am ranting about my problems. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It looks like you needed to let the pressure out. Don't worry, we live in Lima, Ohio, there's probably nowhere lamer. You are just too fabulous for the simple minded people in this town to understand you. I'm sure that once you're in New York or whatever big city you will go to, there will be hordes of guys wanting to go out with you." Dave blushed and looked at the ground, unable to look at Kurt's eyes and sweet smile.

"Thank you. Now that I think about it, you were probably the only one to show me some interest first, when you kissed me." They stood there a couple of minutes, not knowing how to break the embarrassed silence that had fallen on them. "I should probably go. My family and my friends will worry."

"Yeah, I should go too."

They said goodbye and left in separate directions. Neither of them saw a person emerge from the shadows between two rows of lockers, a smile on her lips.


	2. Chapter 1

_**It is an AU of what happened after the winter break. There will be some parts that will stick to canon, but not much. In this, Sebastian transferred to McKinley to try to seduce Blaine.**_

_**I don't own Glee, otherwise Dave would be present more.**_

* * *

He was bored. He was accustomed to challenging courses. Transferring to a public school meant that he was advanced in most of his courses. There was absolutely no challenge in this, but at least trying to find ways to get Blaine and to annoy Kurt was entertaining. The fact that there was more competition to get a solo in New Directions than in the Warblers also helped.

He felt a shoulder come in contact with his back and he was pushed into the lockers. It was another thing that he hated about public schools: the bullying. At first, he had tried to complain, but he quickly realised that it was useless. The worst was that the others members of the glee club told him that he was the worst they had seen in the two last years. He wouldn't have wanted to be there then.

He sighed as he made his way to the choir room, telling himself that once he had Blaine, it would all have been worth it. He just needed to keep trying and not give up. He could see that Blaine was somewhat interested; the only problem was Kurt. He was always there, watching them and making sure that they didn't end up alone.

He could see the door of the choir room when a hand grabbed his arm. He turned around, ready to let whoever it was having a piece of his mind. He hesitated when he realised that it was Quinn Fabray. Since his transfer, they hadn't even exchanged two words. He was curious to know what she wanted from him.

"What did you want? Glee is about to begin." He was playing relaxed, not needing to let her know how curious he was. She smiled seductively at him and moved her hand along his arm.

"I know, but I think that you could be more interested by what I want to talk about with you. I have a proposition for you." Sebastian laughed. She really had some nerve. He disentangled himself from her and began to retreat.

"I'm flattered and you're probably an amazing girl, but you're not my type. You seem to not having noticed, but I'm gay." He turned and resumed his walk to the choir room.

"You're not going to get Blaine like this." That stopped him in his tracks. He turned to face her and study her. She was smiling at him as if she knew something that he didn't. "Follow me."

Quinn turned and began to walk away from the choir room. After a last look back to be sure that nobody saw them, he followed her. She entered an empty classroom and once he had followed her in, she closed the door.

"So what did you want?" Sebastian sat on the teacher's desk, watching her stand in front of him. "Why do you think that I can't have Blaine?"

"It's not that I think that you can't have him, it's that I think that the way that you're trying to get him isn't working to your advantage."

"Why? What did I do that makes you think that?"

"I'm talking about the way that you're treating Kurt. You're always trying to piss him off and ..." She was interrupted by a loud burst of laughter.

"If I understand what you're telling me, you don't really want to help me. You just want me to stop messing with Kurt." He rose from his seat and began to leave. "Thanks for the talk, but it won't happen."

"I'm not talking about stopping completely; that would only raise his suspicion. But with the way things are now, when you're in the same room with him and Blaine, he watches you and makes sure that you spend the least amount of time possible with his boyfriend. He's like a watchdog ready to attack." Sebastian stopped and turned to face her, scanning her with his eyes. She looked determined and sure of herself.

"What are you suggesting?" Listening to her proposition couldn't hurt him after all. She also seemed to know what she was talking about.

"Take a seat; I'm going to tell you a little story." He went back to the spot that he had left a moment before and sat, not taking his eyes off of her. "You probably know that two years ago I got pregnant." He nodded and she continued. "I was going out with Finn at this time and made him think that he was the father, when in reality, it was Puck."

"Even if I'm impressed by your evilness, I don't see how it's related with my situation. We are gay, but we are not women, we can't get pregnant. Even if I have some doubts on Kurt."

"I'm getting there, don't worry. Anyway, my intention was to give the baby away and to go on with my life, but Puck was always there telling me that we could be awesome parents and that I should give him a chance. I decided to give him a chance, but I had a problem: Finn. If I suddenly began to spend a lot of time with Puck, he would have gotten suspicious. I needed to find him a distraction."

"A distraction?"

"Exactly. I knew that he and Rachel were attracted to each other. I normally wasn't happy with it, but at that moment, it was useful. I convinced Kurt to give Rachel a makeover to make her more attractive and it worked. It worked very well." She stopped talking and looked into space with sadness and longing. Sebastian wasn't sure what was behind that, but he took a mental note of it, determined to resolve this later.

"What happened after that?" Quinn jumped a little; she was obviously lost in thought.

"When I told Finn that I was going to babysit some children, he didn't ask me any questions and told me that he had to work on his assignment for glee club. I was able to go with Puck. In the end, I chose to go back to Finn, but that's not important. You probably know by now why I wanted to talk to you."

"You're suggesting that I find a guy that Kurt could be attracted to and to convince him to try to seduce him."

"Exactly. This way, Kurt has something, or rather someone, on his mind that keeps him distracted and when Blaine would decide to break up with him to be with you, he will not be opposed to it. He might even be the one to initiate the break up." She smiled to him, seeing that her plan pleased him.

"I just have two questions." She nodded and indicated for him to continue. He leaned toward her, looking in her eyes deeply. "Where will we find a guy attracted to Kurt who wants to do it or just one wanting to do it even without being attracted to him? Moreover, what are you getting from it? Why did you want to help me?"

"You don't need to know my reasons for helping you. Maybe at some point I will tell you, but it's not necessary. You don't need to do anything for me except follow the plan and get Blaine. Oh, and help the other guy to get Kurt. As for where to get him, I know a perfect candidate. I know for sure that he is attracted to Kurt and that he kissed him. That should not be too hard to convince him. So what do you say?"

"I say bring it on."

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think of it.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**It is an AU of what happened after the winter break. There will be some parts that will stick to canon, but not much. In this, Sebastian transferred to McKinley to try to seduce Blaine. **_

_**I don't own Glee, otherwise Dave would be present more.**_

_**The parts in italics are flash backs.**_

* * *

"Okay, now that I agreed to let you help me, can you tell me who you have in mind?" Sebastian was extremely curious. He is generally good at noticing those things, and he hadn't seen any guys that seemed attracted to Kurt. He passed quickly through all the guys in New Directions, but they had yet to show any signs. He didn't see anybody checking him out from afar in the halls either.

"His name is Dave Karofsky and he was a student here at McKinley, but he transferred to a new school this year. He is at Thurston now and is still in the closet... We will have to work on that, but I think that we could easily convince him to come out." So that's why he hadn't seen him; the guy wasn't at the school anymore. His name is strangely familiar however. He thought about it for a moment, and then it hit him.

_Blaine was dancing with him and it felt better than it had with any other man. He didn't understand how it was possible, as they were just dancing, nothing more. And yet Sebastian couldn't remember ever having been so happy in his life. If only Kurt could disappear, his night would be perfect. _

_Suddenly a movement at the bar caught his attention. There's a guy sitting beside Kurt and talking to him. He wished that they would begin to flirt so that Blaine could see them and dump his boyfriend. He turned his attention back to him and saw that he was also observing the two boys._

"_Karofsky."_

"_What did you say?" Blaine looked back at him, frowning._

"_The guy with Kurt, his name is Dave Karofsky. He's the reason why Kurt had to transfer to Dalton last year."_

"_How so? If he's here, it's because he is gay himself, and they seem pretty friendly."_

"_Karofsky was tormenting Kurt because he had difficulty accepting who he was, and later, he apologized once Kurt returned to McKinley. Kurt has forgiven him and trusts him now, but I don't."_

_After that, Kurt got on the dance floor with them and he had to compete to get Blaine's attention and he had completely forgotten about the boy who looked like a bear cub. He should have asked Blaine more questions._

"Are you still with me?" Sebastian startled, he had completely forgotten Quinn's presence in front of him.

"Sorry, the name was familiar and I tried to remember where I heard it. How did you know that he is attracted to Kurt? From what I know he tormented Kurt last year."

"That's true, but I always suspected that there was more than what was said. Last Friday, Thurston came to McKinley for a football game. After the game, I heard a conversation between Kurt and Karofsky. The way he was talking to Kurt and looking at him made it clear that he likes him."

"And you say that they kissed? I could just go to Blaine and tell him that his boyfriend is cheating on him; there's no need to make so much effort." If gay face really was having an affair, Sebastian suspected that he wouldn't be able to deny it. He didn't seem like the kind of guy to lie openly in front of everybody.

"I didn't see them kissing, so I don't know if that was before or after he got with Blaine. Besides, he said that Karofsky had kissed him; we don't know if he kissed back. And we are going to make the effort because, for reasons that you don't need to know for now, I need them to get together."

That got Sebastian's attention. Until now, he was wondering what she was getting out of setting him up with Blaine, but now she practically admitted that getting Kurt with the cub was what she wanted. He would have to keep an eye on her. She obviously had hidden motives, and he didn't want to get pranked.

"Okay. So, how did you want to do it?"

"I was thinking that we could go to his school one day after school and ask him to talk in private."

"That's not going to work."

"Excuse me? Since you seem so sure of yourself, why don't you tell me what the problem is with my plan? Maybe you have a better idea to propose." She looked pissed and Sebastian enjoyed it. Since the moment that she approached him in the hall, she had been the one in control. He was happy to get some control back.

"You said that the guy is still closeted. Going to his school to talk about him being gay and the guy that he has a crush on will only scare him. Even if we ask to talk to him in private, he will be afraid that someone will hear us. The best idea would be to talk to him somewhere that he is comfortable and that he would not care if someone heard us."

"And I assume that you know a place like this."

"I do. Scandals."

"Scandals? What is Scandals?"

"It's the only gay bar in Lima and an establishment that me and that guy both hang out at. I suggest that we go there Friday."

She smiled at him, visibly pleased with his idea.

"I was right to approach you. You seem to be able to use your brain." She got her cell phone out and gave it to him. "Put your number in it, and I'll call you later to make arrangements for Friday."

After having exchanged their phone numbers, they left the classroom and set out in the direction of the parking lot. Glee club was practically over; going in at this moment would only have resulted in them being assaulted by questions. Both of them had too many things to think about and plan to waste their time with that.

"Where are you going? Why weren't you at rehearsal?" They turned around to see Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Blaine looking at them curiously. "Rehearsals are important. If we want to win Regional's, we need to be the best possible. If some people begin to not take it seriously, then others will too, and we will have lost all of our chances to win. Even if I'm really talented, I can't do all the work by myself."

Count on Rachel to make a lecture for one missed rehearsal. Sebastian tuned her out quickly, not caring about her opinion. Quinn looked like she was listening and was nodding at the right places, which should have been enough to stop Rachel from concentrating on him. He took that time to watch the boys around her. Finn looked completely lost and simply looked at his girlfriend as if she was speaking a foreign language. It wasn't really his fault; the speed at which she talked could confuse many people.

On her other side, there was Kurt, who was glaring at him, and Blaine, who smiled sweetly. Sebastian had to fight the urge the walk to him, wrap his arms around his waist and kiss him passionately. Everything about Blaine attracted him: his beautiful brown eyes that sparkled every time he saw them, his lips which looked so soft and kissable, and his soft and curly hair that he dreamt of running his fingers through. Unfortunately, he couldn't do any of this since Blaine had a boyfriend. The only thing he could do was smile at him and hope that Quinn's plan would work and that he would have Blaine soon.

"Look Rachel, we're sorry. We weren't planning on skipping glee club, but we got so caught up with our discussion that we didn't notice the time. Once we realized how late it was, we thought that it would be better to simply go home instead to walk in for five minutes." Quinn had decided to interfere, otherwise Rachel would probably have kept them there for another hour. "That won't happen anymore. I promise."

"Fine, but I want you two to work extra hard tomorrow to make up for today."

"We will, don't worry."

After this, they all said their goodbyes and left. Sebastian waved to Blaine, who responded. He couldn't help but laugh internally at Kurt sending him a death glare and pushing Blaine to start walking. He was going to get Blaine soon, and Kurt Hummel would not be able to do anything about it.

* * *

_**Reviews please, they help me to write faster.**_


End file.
